


a study of mechanized automatic internal massage, with assistance from oscar wilde, as observed by cel sidebottom

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2020, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: “So what exactly does it… do?” he asks, situating himself comfortably on their lab table.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Oscar Wilde
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	a study of mechanized automatic internal massage, with assistance from oscar wilde, as observed by cel sidebottom

**Author's Note:**

> day 26 - fucking machine
> 
> thanks to zai42 for watching me/helping me write this, titling it, and researching victorian sex toys with me <3

Wilde raises an eyebrow at Cel as they hold up their invention. It’s a simple thing, a small motor with a thin pipe jutting out of it. The pipe has a clamp at the end, which is currently holding one of Wilde’s favorite dildos. It was harder than he had expected to pick just one when Cel had asked him to bring his favorite, but he finally managed. 

“So what exactly does it… do?” he asks, situating himself comfortably on their lab table. 

“It- well. It moves? On its own? Or, well, it’s supposed to. Like I said I- you’re the first person who agreed to help me test it. I asked a bunch of folks but they kept turning me down. Too nervous or uncomfortable, something or other that made them unwilling to test it out. But that’s fine! I’m really grateful you’re willing to help, y’know? I’d test it myself but, uh, it doesn’t really work out that well? I don’t take good enough notes and-”

“I see,” he says, and he runs his hands down his chest. “I’m ready.”

Cel nods and puts the machine in place, the dildo pressed gently against Wilde’s cunt. He’s already wet from the anticipation, but Cel has made sure to coat the dildo itself in their favorite oil so it goes in smoothly.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” they say, holding up a small remote. Wilde hears the soft _click_ of them pressing a button, but the sound is quickly drowned out by the moan that comes from his throat. The dildo is moving slowly but firmly, a reliable in-and-out motion that he tries to follow with his hips. 

“Any other settings on this thing?” Wilde asks after a few minutes, voice slightly strained. Without a word, he hears another _click_ , and the machine moves faster, fucking into him in earnest. He whines, hands grabbing at the edges of the table as his hips jerk back against it. It’s almost overwhelming, and his head hits the metal of the table with a _thunk_ as he lets out a gasp.

“Alright, Mr. Wilde?” Cel asks, an audible smirk to their voice. They click another button and the dildo begins to vibrate, and it’s exactly what Wilde needs to push him over the edge. He cries out, grabbing the edges of the table so hard his knuckles turn white, and his legs shake as he rides it out. When he starts to shiver from the overstimulation, the machine eases itself to a stop. 

“Aw,” Cel says quietly, writing notes in a journal Wilde didn’t notice they had. “That wasn’t even half of the settings.”

“I didn’t say I was done, did I?” Wilde says, his smirk mirroring theirs. Cel smiles, a bright, genuine smile, and with a _click_ , it starts all over again. 


End file.
